


Long Live The Queen

by ronnieroseduke



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Heather Duke Being an Asshole, Heathers Spoilers, I'm Going to Hell, I'm so sorry, I'm so tired, Or not, ffs i can't tag to save my life, im so tired why, in which i give rights to heather duke kinnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnieroseduke/pseuds/ronnieroseduke
Summary: “What do you want Heather?”“Well, okay, it’s a lot, but-”“Well? Spit it out,” snapped Duke impatiently.“Heather is dead."
Kudos: 5





	Long Live The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading!  
> cw||mentions of an eating disorder, mention of s*icide, minor swearing, death  
> i hope you enjoy!!

Duke had instantly jolted up the second McNamara had told her the tragic news over the phone.  
“Heather?”  
McNamara’s voice was shaky.  
“What do you want Heather?”  
“Well, okay, it’s a lot, but-”  
“Well? Spit it out, for fuck's sake,” snapped Duke impatiently.  
“Heather is dead. S-she committed suicide. Yesterday morning. H-her funeral is on Sunday-”  
Duke instantly hung up, a small smirk spreading across her face. Now this, this was what she wanted. She leapt off her bed, laughed, and grabbed her green scrunchie, chopping it in half with some scissors.  
_Praise Jesus, hallelujah!_ _  
_ ~  
All the years she had suffered under Chandler, their once-beautiful friendship ruined by corruption, and a lust for power- it was all gone now. The queen-bee-head-bitch was gone. Duke laughed to herself as she let her hair down for the first time in forever, knowing exactly what she was going to do. This was the last day she’d wear green- envy, jealousy- soon she’d have the red scrunchie. She’d be the dictator of this land. Duke looked in the mirror. So many years throwing her food up just to fit Chandler and society’s idea of ‘pretty’, so many years spent cowering secretly in fear of doing something wrong and being fed to the social sharks.  
“It’s all over now. Nobody can stop you,” she said to herself as she put her green blazer on and buckled her heels.  
_Prepare yourself, Westerburg._ _  
_ And with that, Heather Duke, the new Heather Chandler, strode out the door. _  
_ ~  
Heather Chandler was dead.  
Westerburg High was filled with teenagers, all whispering as a girl in green walked down the hallway, with a girl in yellow trailing behind as they headed for the cafeteria. Duke confidently strode, while McNamara seemed to quiver like a blob of jelly behind her, however McNamara still stood tall enough.  
“R-right, so the first thing we do is clear Heather’s locker out-”  
“I know Heather.”  
They continued walking, the sea of students parting before them. Finally, the girls approached a locker. A sticker sealed it shut- Duke used her nails to rip the sticker, flinging the locker wide open, grabbing the first thing she saw- the red scrunchie. Her crown.  
Students surrounded them in a semi-circle, watching in fear, as Duke tied her hair up with the scrunchie, turned around to face the crowd, and whispered to herself, hearable by the nearby McNamara who seemed to be physically shaking now:  
“Long live the queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so, so much for reading!  
> cosettescorneroftheinternet.tumblr.com


End file.
